gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Finders Keepers (1985)
"At this very moment, somewhere in the United States, maybe even in your hometown is secretly hidden fabulous treasures worth thousands of dollars. All you have to do is know where to look and how to play. Welcome to the game where what you find is what you keep, FINDERS KEEPERS! And here's your host, Nee-Fi!" This is an article for the unsold 1985 pilot. For the 1987 Nickelodeon/1988 Syndicated series, see Finders Keepers (1987). Finders Keepers was an unsold pilot from 1985 where two teams of two go on a huge treasure hunt. Gameplay Two teams of two (one orange, the other yellow and one in the studio who is the navigator and one somewhere in the country who is the runner) compete in a race to find hidden treasures. Main Game Each team has a total of five minutes (5:00) to search in two places for prizes and solve clues & riddles. Round 1 In the first location, each team has three minutes (3:00) to find up to seven picture card clues in proper order and in different spots in that location in an attempt to solve the riddle. If the running team can recover enough information and manage to solve the riddle, the runner may return to the starting point per request from the navigator, stop the clock and win prizes attached to the clues. The runner must return to the starting point in order to keep the prizes. If there is any time leftover and there are still clues/prizes left, the controlling team can opt to continue searching using that time or pass this up and bank the current remaining time. Round 2 The same rules apply, except in this round, a new location had to be searched and the teams have two minutes (2:00) to search and they can search anywhere and this time if the team solves the riddle any treasure found after the riddle is solved will not count. ---- The team with the highest cumulative amount of time wins the game and advances to the bonus round. Bonus Round The winning team has a chance to search one more place, this time for money (and the hidden treasure). There are 10 different spots where money can be found and in one spot is the hidden treasure. The runner has 60 seconds (one minute) to recover as much money as they can and/or the treasure in question. As in the first two rounds, in order to keep the money, the runner must return to the starting point before time runs out; if the runner doesn't make it back in time, he or she forfeits the money. But if the runner can retrieve the hidden treasure and return to the starting point with it, they win $5,000. Trivia The line in the opening intro "Where what you Find is What You Keep" was also used in the Nickelodeon version later on in its lifespan. Music Mike Post Inventor JM Productions Links Rules for Finders Keepers (1) JM Productions website View the unsold pilot here YouTube Video Full Pilot Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Non-Broadcast Pilots